


deus ex machina

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: cracking canon [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chuck Hansen Lives, Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I decided I like everyone alive and happy, Mako Mori Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Fix-It, Stacker Pentecost Lives, The point is nobody dies, Think 'How It Should Have Ended' but less function and more fun, Who cares about how we get here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: Jake and Nate don't catch Mako's helicopter, but somebody does.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Jake Pentecost
Series: cracking canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	deus ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good laugh!

Fire spewed from the helicopter, tracing its spiraling descent through the cloudless sky with inky smoke. Even though Jake and Nate were running at top speed in their Conn-Pod, they felt like their jaeger was taking a leisurely stroll through the streets of Sydney.

_We're not going to—_

"We have to make it," Jake shouted. "I'm not letting Mako die."

They dug Lady Avenger's titanium toes into the asphalt and leaped forward, arms outstretched like mecha Superman. Failure amplified the sensation of the jaeger's fingertips brushing the helicopter window, sending shockwaves up Jake's arm.

Had he not been screaming with his eyes shut, Jake would have noticed gleaming mechanical fingers cradle the flaming helicopter as Lady Avenger belly-flopped onto the pavement.

"Jake, don't disengage—!"

But Jake was already out of his harness and scrambling out of the Conn-Pod. Steam filled the block, and as it cleared, Jake had to blink back against the sunlight glinting off a… off a…

Nate shuffled up the street, panting. "Is that a jaeger?"

A jaeger's gold and white hand fanned away a cloud of steam. A thin line of gray smoke drifted away from the helicopter in the jaeger's other hand. Jake could see people moving inside the cockpit—

"Mako's alive!" He waved his arms, and she returned a feeble wave through the still intact window. "She's alive!"

The jaeger-sized knight in shining armor kneeled, lowering its hand to rest on the cracked street. Jake vaulted asphalt slabs, fallen scooters, and twisted bits of metal with Nate on his heels. He about yanked off the helicopter door in his attempt to get Mako out.

"You're welcome," came a gruff Australian accent from above.

The three survivors shielded their eyes to better see the figure shrouded in steam.

"Chuck?" Mako called, her voice hoarse.

"And Pentecost," he hollered back. Sure enough, Stacker Pentecost rose behind Chuck Hansen. Golden sunlight glinted off their white drivesuits.

"I thought you two died," Nate yelled.

"And we thought you two had a Gravity Sling."

Jake and Nate shared a look. "What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"It's it obvious?" Pentecost shook his head. "What did you do about Obsidian Fury?"

"Uh…" Jake and Nate shared another look.

A bone-rattling _BOOM_ and a cloud of smoke answered for them.

"Rookies," Chuck muttered as he and Pentecost ducked back into their jaeger.


End file.
